Found and Lost
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: Second short fic with Zera. I just have to do this. Spoiler alert! If you didn't read the books and don't want to know any spoilers, please skip this one!


**I really wanted to write down this one. If you've read the books you know what will happen with Newt. And that is just not fair. I was so mad I literally shouted at my Kindle and complained to my friends about it. I truly hoped until the very end, WICKED will solve this problem, but no, it didn't. (It was like I'm reading the GoT again. Why always the coolest characters have to die?) Ever since I created Zera, Newt's death was in my mind. I love to see my chars in pain (it is a little sick, I know xD), so I really have to do this with them.**

**Oh and now I am officially part of the fandom, my Dashboard on Tumblr is starting to get full of Maze Runner stuffs and Newt. Holly sh*t, I am 25 now, I really have to grow up! But I really don't want to xD**

**I hope you will like it and enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>She looked at the city which was laying in front of her. It definitely was a great place sometime but now it was nothing more than a dying place. She looked toward her friends.<p>

"So this is where we can find him?" Minho asked.

"Yes." Jorge answered.

"This is a horrible place." Zera added. She didn't dare to imagine what condition they'll find him. First the news about his illnes now this... The Crank Palace. Zera wanted to save him, to protect him but she failed again and again.

"Don't worry." Thomas said to her "We are not leaving without him."

Zera nodded and they walked to the guards. Jorge did the talking and soon they had a deal which included money too. When one of the guard left to find him. They looked at each other impatiently. Zera was so nervous and she knew the others were too. The happenings are never stopped coming and it was too much. When they broke out from the Maze they believed everything will be all right, but it wasn't. The WICKED separated the boys from the girls and said to the girls they have to kill Thomas or else they all die. But how you could kill a friend of yours? She never liked Theresa anyway, so when she had the opportunity she talked with Sonya and Harriet and simply refused to obey her. But before that they had to kidnap Thomas. She saw Newt then for a moment. It was horrible: When she pointed an arrow at him, his face was... She couldn't forget it. He looked... disappointed. When they reached the so called Safe Heaven and survived the giant robotic attack they had a moment to talk. She literally hugged him like she never wanted to release him and asked his forgiveness over and over again. He said he forgave her already and he was much more interested about her well being. And after that WICKED's people said Newt has the Flare, because he was not immune like she was. And it is not curable right now. Slowly Newt is going to be crazy and start killing people. His Glader members. His friends. Her. Something broke inside of him, Zera saw it in his eyes. She tried her best to keep alive the hope in him, but he became distant even with her. When they walked into Boston and left him behind she almost turned around and ran back to him. First she really refused to leave Newt's side, but he convinced her to go. She did it even if she thought this is a bad idea. And it was. The Cranks took him away as soon as they turned their back to him. And Zera will never forgive herself because of that.

When the guard came back to their little group, she didn't understand what happened. Newt wasn't with him. Where he could be? Zera looked to Thomas, who was confused too.

"I found him" the guard said "But he doesn't want to see you." Maybe Zera imagined it but it was like the guard looked directly at her for a moment "Any of you."

Thomas stepped forward.

"Lead us to him."

"No way... Unless you pay for it first!"

"You get the half of it and the other half when we found him" Jorge said.

Soon they walked across the destroyed city. It was creepy enough, and Zera's mind could see Cranks behind every corner. Suddenly hunting Grievers in the Maze seemed easy. In the Maze... God it felt like it was a hundred years before. That place was scary, yes... But in there she had Newt on her side and they didn't even knew about the Flare or Cranks.

They stepped into a building which was maybe a plaza before. Now it was abandoned by the Immunes and destroyed by the Cranks who lived here now. The guard led them into a hall which was fool of Cranks. They lied on camping beds and mattresses, seemed they were asleep. There was a camp fire ahead of them. When they moved closer Zera saw him: He sat on a bed next to the fire and showed his back to them.

"Newt!" she screamed and ran to him, grabbed him, hugged him and never wanted to let him go again ever. But he didn't respond, didn't hugged her back, not even looked at her. She released him and looked at him confused. The others reached them as well.

"I said I don't want to see any of you."

Zera looked at him like he hit her.

"We came to set you free from here Newt." Thomas said.

"I won't go with you Thomas. Go away and leave me here."

"No." Zera said "Maybe you gave up upon yourself, but I'll never do this. Come with us Newt. You are not belong here, you are not one of them."

"I have the Flare, Zera!" he snapped at her angrily, but Zera could see the pain in his eyes for a moment. She instantly knew he didn't want to get rid of them and it was really painfully for him. "You cannot help me! Nobody can help me now."

"WICKED can. I go back to them if I have to, but I don't let you die!"

Newt shot a mad, angry look toward her and literally shouted at her.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK TO THEM!"

Zera backed off suddenly. She never heard that kind if tone from him and he never ever spoke with her like that before.

"Did you hear me? Don't you dare to go back to them!"

"But Newt..."

"No! Promise me Zera!"

She didn't respond.

"Do it!"

"But you will die without help! And I don't want that, I don't want to lose you! I want you to be with me when we are finally finish this and I want to finish it together!" she pleaded, tears glistened in her eyes as she begged to him. Newt looked at the ground then back to her, sadness was in his eyes.

"I'm sorry love, but that will not happening." he whispered "And now do as I asked."

Zera gulped the air to choke down her crying, but after some moment later she nodded. "I promise."

Newt looked at his friends, who came here just for him. This touched him but it also caused a huge pain to him. He never wanted they see what will happen with him. Soon he'll reach the Gone and nobody could stop it. Doesn't matter how much he wanted to heal, how much he loved his friends or how much it hurt to see Zera once again. As he watched her he knew he truly love her. And this is what they got. Hardly 1 year together like lab rats. He wanted a future. He wanted to be with his friends and with Zera, wanted a family with her far away from here, from WICKED, from everything. He wanted to forget what happened and concentrate to what is ahead of them, but the real world was too harsh to them. He will die here as a Crank, without his friends or Zera. No bright future, family or peace.

"Newt, please... Come with us, please." One last time Minho tried to win him over. But he looked at him coldly.

"I said what I said. I won't leave. Some of the Cranks have plans about getting in Boston and I go with them. I don't want to see you anymore. Leave now."

"I won't leave you here!" Minho yelled as he reached out for Newt who pointed a Launcher to his friend. Minho stopped and everybody looked at Newt. Some other Cranks started to watch them and slowly surrounded them.

"Our friend don't want you here anymore." one of them said.

"He is not your friend." Minho snarled.

"Oh as I see he is."

"Slim it Minho. Come on." Thomas grabbed her friend's arm and started to pull him after himself. He knew their lives were in serious danger. He slowly started to go back where they came from, but he didn't dare to turn his back to the Cranks. They acted like animals: maybe they will attack as soon as they can. Minho let him to do it but his eyes never left Newt. Brenda and Jorge also moved away. Zera still stood there. She knew she had to go, the Cranks looked really dangerous. She took a step backward, but then stopped and looked back. Newt lowered the Launcher and looked to the ground. She didn't know if he was crying or not. She couldn't leave him behind. Not like that. Turned back and ran to him, never stopped until she reached him and threw herself at him. Zera hugged him as hard as she could. She almost gave up and started to cry right then and there but she fought with the feeling. Still strong arms hugged her back.

"Maybe we should never leave the Maze in the first place." whispered.

"No love, we shouldn't."

And with that they released each other, Zera turned back and ran after the others. Didn't look back and Zera knew; this was the last time she saw Newt in her life.


End file.
